


Never leave me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSWF, Pairing request, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tav tries to seduce Eq but finds out that Eq wants it just as bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never leave me

**Author's Note:**

> This is really shitty lol  
> I wrote it in like 20 minutes just to get it done and over with

You check your appearance in the mirror, sweeping pieces of your chestnut brown mowhawk away from your face; you grin as you notice the way the sunlight catches your hazel eyes and you reassure yourself that you can go through with the plan you’ve been hatching for weeks. You sweep more of your hair away from your face, and fix the cuffs of your jeans just below where your knees should be had you not lost both your legs.

“Today I will be irresistible” you state out loud to the empty room. Your voice doesn’t come out as sure as you’d hoped it would but before you can try again, the doorbell rings. You worry your lip between your teeth and wheel yourself toward your front door. You open the front door-with a bit of difficulty you’d been complaining to the maintenance staff that your door knob was too high up to make opening the door easy but they’d never been out to fix it- and smile as flirtatiously as you can manage, up at Equius who stands looking nervous and distanced, as usual.

You’d called over your physical therapist and the expert behind your prosthetic legs, for what he believes to be an extra therapy session, but you are determined to seduce him; you’d had your eye on the tall attractive man since the first day you wheeled into his office.

You stare up into the deep, ocean blue eyes of the man that stands in your door way. You let your eyes sweep over the features of his face taking in his long straight nose, high cheek bones, and the kind and ever present curl of his thin lips. You watch as he brushes a runaway strand of his long black hair behind his ear with a nervous sideways smile

“Hello Equius” You try to force the nerve from your voice but you know just by the soft quirk of his lips that you fail.

“Hello Tavros, how are you?” The deep sensual tone of his voice makes the question seem more like a purr of seduction, than a friendly exchange.

“I’m very well thank you, just some pain in my hips, and my prosthetics feel a bit wobbly about the ankles.” You lead straight into what you called him for, fearing that if you wasted anytime at all you’d chicken out of your plan, and that was not an option.

“Well let’s get you all fixed up shall we?” He smiles brightly as you wheel yourself backwards and away from the door giving him room to enter. You nod lead him into your large dimly lit bed room, where you always conduct your extra sessions. You steer yourself into position by the bed that makes it easiest for you to get from your chair to your bed, but before you can even lock your wheels, Equius has scooped you up in his arms and places you on your bed.

“T-thanks  Eq” You blush furiously as you feel his muscles tensing, holding you tightly against the rock hard planes of his chest as he lifts you, effortlessly, and places you back down lightly

“Not a problem Tav,” He nods softly pushing your shirt up to pool around your belly button “I’m going to need to remove your pants, is that okay?” He gestures politely to the button of your jeans. You feel your whole body flush at the idea, but you nod not trusting your voice.

He carefully unbuttons your jeans and slides them away from your body leaving you lying in nothing more than your shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. He begins to massage the junction where hip meets thigh and you can’t stop your growing erection. You shift your hips as he works hoping to not draw attention to your obvious arousal. He places his hand under what remains of your right thigh and presses it back toward your chest, sitting comfortably between your legs. He puts his whole body behind stretching you’re your hips, he leans over you as he presses your thigh closer and closer to your chest and you feel arousal flick up your spine again. You wait until he presses closer to you, and lean up catching his lips in a chaste kiss. He stops pressing into you, but doesn’t pull away.  You let your lips linger on his for a moment more letting heat bloom in your chest before pulling away not knowing exactly what to say.

“I- I’m sorry E-“ you start but find yourself cut off by his lips crushing over yours. He kisses you like he’s waited his entire life just to be that close you you and you hum into the action. You kiss him back securing his bottom lip between your own sucking softly. He finally breaks away breathing hard.

“Don’t apologize to me Tavros, I’ve wanted you for so long… I never thought I’d have this chance.” He murmurs between stolen kisses.

Your heart pounds and you wrap your arms around his neck pulling him tight back to you, you can’t quite believe that he wants you as much as you want him, but you know you have to do something about it.

“I’m here Eq, and I want you, please, let’s do this” You whisper to him kissing little paths from his jaw to his ear. He makes a low noise of approval, and latches on to your neck sucking hard, marking you lightly. The soft suction of his lips drives you out of your head and you begin to claw at his clothes, needing to feel his skin against yours. A few moments later you are both naked and pressed chest-to-chest.

“This is so lewd” he chuckles as he kisses across your chest. He latches on to one of your nipples and sucks, biting down softly. You arch off the bed moaning loudly

“Eq! Please!” You cry out as he slides father downward teasing your hips with fain t kisses and flickers of his tongue. You start to whimper and he finally stops teasing you, he licks a stripe from the base of your cock to the very tip and without pause, takes you into his mouth, taking you into his throat. He bobs quickly slurping almost all the way off your member, working you in earnest. You fist your hands in your sheets and whine desperately needing more, needing to feel him inside you. You feel your peak approaching and call out, not wanting it to end

“G-gonna…” you buck into his mouth just as he pulls away. He pushes away from the bed and disappears into your bathroom. You hear him rustling around in your cabinets until he finds what he wants, he rushes back to you looking absolutely giddy, holding a your bottle of lube. You flush deeper watching as he starts to lube up his fingers but you stop him “Nuh… don’t need that, just do it” you murmur feeling surprisingly dirty at the admission.

He nods smiling wide and begins slicking up his swollen erection; he settles back between your thighs and guides himself toward your entrance. He presses against your hole and you breathe out letting him in, your eyes roll back at the pleasant fullness. You rock toward him trying to take as much as you can, and without warning he rolls his hips and snaps into you pegging your prostate.

“More!” you scream biting your lip to keep yourself quiet.

“God Tav, you are so perfect, so good, fuck I love you” He grinds out between rough snaps of his hips. 

You get lost in the sensation and his sweet words and before you know it you are spurting your release across your chest with a scream as he pulses inside of you moaning deep in his chest. He slides out of you and lays down hugging you close to him. You kiss his chest softly as he presses his lips into your hair.

“Don’t ever leave me Eq, stay with me.” You murmur on a yawn fighting to keep your eyes open.

“Get some sleep babe” he smiles tucking your head under his chin

“Tell me you’ll never leave” You don’t remember speaking the words, sleep pulling you deeper into it’s hold, but you’ll always remember his next word

“Never baby, I’m here with you forever, I’m yours, I love you”


End file.
